


Hermione and Draco Make Out

by JassieJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassieJ/pseuds/JassieJ





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione placed herself on the end of the mattress furthest from Malfoy. Her chaste manoeuvre was futile. He promptly pulled up to her and put his arm around her waist. An insane wave of desire rippled through Hermione’s body. 

She looked away, trying to preserve her last bit of self-control, and opened her bookbag. Draco pushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck just below her ear, which sent goose bumps down Hermione‘s back. She quickly pulled out her notes from the Sex Education seminar. In her blurred state of mind Hermione still remembered that she had to make sure no unplanned babies would result from this crazy adventure of theirs. While Draco progressed to kissing her cheek and ear, she peered at her notes in the dim light of her wand. To her dismay, Hermione could not understand what she wrote - her lunatic scribbles were plainly unreadable. She pushed Malfoy away, but he did not relax his embrace on her, and she ended up on top of him, his arms in a dead lock around her body. 

“Merlin, could you cast the contraception and anti-disease charms at least?” Hermione wriggled in Draco’s tight grip. She felt his body beneath his clothes, and the sensation of it made her stomach sink. 

“I thought you’d got them all in place, Granger!” Malfoy planted a wide-mouth kiss on her lips and attempted to roll over. He received a loud smack from Granger on his cheek and let her lips go. “Calm down, you hellcat!” 

“I can’t read my notes - I was so fogged-up when I wrote them! Where are your notes?” 

“I’ve got no notes. I didn’t go to the damned seminar!” Malfoy quickly let the insane girl go before she bit his nose off. “It’s okay to do without those charms, Granger.” 

“What if I end up with a baby of yours?” Hermione grabbed her bookbag and held it up like a shield. Her passionate dark eyes gleamed in the dim light, and Draco could not take his stare off her face. She was so spirited and sexy… 

“Babies are cute,” Draco tried to talk smoothly. Anything was good so far as it helped him shag her. 

“You want a BABY?” the Gryffindor vixen shrieked. “No, never, never with you!” She gathered her parchments and bag, and bolted to the door. “Get off me, you bastard, I’d rather go insane than sleep with you!” 

Alarmed, Malfoy sprang to his feet and blocked the doorway. Granger put her wand to his throat. 

“All right, Granger, I’ll go and get the notes from someone. Crabbe and Goyle both went to the seminar. Wait for me here, ok?” He rubbed her shoulder lightly. “You’re so hot, Granger, you’re going to burn through the mattress in no time.” 

Hermione lowered her wand: the scoundrel totally had her. She sighed and stepped back. Malfoy winked at her and walked out the door. 

Hermione returned to the mattress and pulled the thick duvet over herself. The dark classroom was chilly and inhospitable. She stared at the dust bunnies, visible on the floor in the wand light, and tried to think about the inevitable intercourse as pragmatically as possible. Surprisingly, Malfoy could talk so civilly to her, whereas she was far from being nice to him. 

Hermione remembered how he got the better of her in their third year. They both took the Arithmancy class then. She sat with Padma Patil and Malfoy entrenched himself in the seat behind her. When he taunted and mocked her she ignored him stoically. He was so brazen that even Padma told him to pipe down on several occasions. Finally, his insults drove Hermione to the edge and she blew up when she heard him maligning Hagrid. Hermione slapped Malfoy, and, to her utter confusion, he didn’t fight back. On the contrary, he was so unperturbed that it rattled Hermione to the point of missing her Charms class. 

Hermione raised her head and looked around. She conjured an oversized pillow out of a chair and levitated it to the mattress. If she were to suffer the indignity awaiting her, Hermione was determined to do it with the most comfort possible. It was already mortifying to think about having to undress in front of Malfoy. Hermione remembered her divining together with the Patil sisters in this very classroom last winter. What a wicked science Divination was… 

 

Draco was nearly running towards the abandoned classroom. Goyle’s untidy parchments flapped in his hand. Panting, he prayed that Granger would be still waiting for him in that room. When Draco neared the coveted door, he was unpleasantly surprised to find Mrs. Norris sniffing the floor under it. Draco was about to aim a kick at the cat when his insides suddenly froze with fear. In the opposite end of the corridor McGonagall was advancing towards him. The only other time he experienced this kind of horror was when he stood under the basilisk-like stare of the Dark Lord and heard the verdict on his father, once influential and respectable Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco ditched his plans for Mrs. Norris instantly and set in motion away from the door and the cat. He paraded past the Deputy Headmistress, wildly hoping that Hermione hadn’t revealed the potion thing to the teacher. When he was at least two doors away from the incriminating classroom, he looked over his shoulder and saw McGonagall stop by the jinxed door. His heart lurched. Of a sudden, she bent down to pick up Mrs. Norris instead of trying to open the door. The next second the teacher was departing further down the corridor, the cat purring contentedly in her arms. 

When McGonagall turned a corner and disappeared from sight, Draco leaned against a wall. His knees were shaking. It took him a few minutes to collect himself before he dared to go back to the classroom. 

 

Hermione’s head sank deep into her pillow. She let the potion-induced fantasies take over her weary mind, and was now in a state of semi-delirium. Because of this, she failed to notice Maloy slipping under the warm duvet and planting his head on her pillow next to her. He lit up his wand and set it up on his bookbag. His cold fingers shoved the crumpled notes into her limp hand, and Hermione, in a half-somnambular state, sat up and cast each spell per Goyle’s crooked notes. After she muttered all incantations, she felt his arm sneaking around her waist. Then his lips were on hers, she closed her eyes, and the world around her went into a tailspin. 

When her brain defogged a little, Hermione opened her eyes. Her back rested against her own robes lumped under the duvet, while Draco’s lips were busy caressing her breasts. Hermione was actually wanting him to keep going at it and never stop. Her hands were now stroking Malfoy’s bare shoulders. For a second, she wondered how many buttons her blouse had lost in the process of undressing. 

He was trying to pull down her knickers, and her skirt had got bunched into an uncomfortably thick roll above her waist. Instead of sliding down her thighs, the stubborn rubber band of the knickers kept cutting into her hips. Hermione attempted to pry his hands off her underwear. Malfoy grunted and pulled the cursed stretch band even tighter. Annoyed at his clumsiness, Hermione pushed Draco away and swiftly disposed of her knickers. The sensation of his hands on her body made her ache with lust, and she was now eager to get rid of any obstacle to her fullest satisfaction. Before he could get his hands on her again, she threw off the duvet, sat up and quickly pulled her skirt over her head. 

The skirt landed on the floor near the mattress. Suddenly, Hermione became conscious of the fact that Draco’s eyes had been taking all of her naked body in. She looked at his lean nude form on the mattress. The mental realisation that he was about to take away her virginity sent her into a state of utter shock, and she ducked under the covers again.

The sight of completely naked Granger sitting so close to him made Draco to forget all his last vestiges of propriety and self-restraint. He pulled her towards himself roughly and rolled on top of her, only to make her tense up under him.

“Merlin, can’t you relax, Granger?” he pleaded.

“I can’t - I can’t, Malfoy,” she whispered weakly. “Can we do without this - this? Just caress me - it feels good…”

Draco rolled off to her side. “Groping won’t get us anywhere, Granger.” He got up on his knees, his naked body in her full view.

For a second, Hermione felt like throwing up. She turned her face away, and made an effort to think logically and rationally about extricating herself out of this horrid situation. The next minute Malfoy got back down on the mattress and pressed his body against hers. The lust swelled up inside her again, essentially erasing any trace of logic in her mind.

“I can’t - I can’t.. You drive me crazy, I can’t help it,” she whimpered.

Draco touched her smooth skin and circled his finger around her navel. She started breathing heavily and swayed her hips. Seeing the effect his actions had on her, Draco trailed his fingers over her belly. Suddenly, Hermione’s back arched, and Draco could not resist planting a big kiss on her half-opened mouth. Their tongues met again, and soon her tension loosened up.

Hermione’s eyes met Draco’s stare. She already knew that that her body was slowly relaxing. The sensation of his fondling was indescribably sweet and sharp at the same time. All she had to do was let him have his way, but it was also the most terrifying and lustful thing for her to think about.

“I’m so scared… Have mercy on me, Draco…” Her voice trailed off.

These words of hers made him feel like the most powerful wizard in the world. The boost to his male ego brought him in his most charitable mood.

“C’mon, you‘re good, my darling, “ Draco whispered into her ear as he pressed against her and sank into the cradle of her warm, soft bosom. She locked her arms around him. They rocked together in an insane dance until they climaxed. In a state of utmost relief and release from all his troubles, Draco nearly fell asleep on top of her. She wiggled under him, and he rolled off her sweet body - yes, now for him she had the sweetest body in the world!

Overwhelmed by the unexpected pleasure, albeit with a tinge of pain, Hermione was loath to draw away from the boy who gave it all to her. Now, when her inflamed libido had been tamed, she revelled in the blissful relief from the obsessive potion-induced fantasies and soon drifted into a deep slumber next to already snoring Draco Malfoy. 

 

Draco’s wand cast an whitish glow on his sleeping form. Hermione was now fully awake and her mind was perfectly clear and bright. Never had she felt so content and well-rested. The slight soreness in her nether parts was a very minor nuisance compared with the nightmare she endured over the weekend. Huddled under the covers to stave the chill away, Hermione studied Malfoy’s face. Supposedly, she loathed the bigoted pureblood aristocrat, but now she was not so sure about her true feelings towards him. To be honest, he always managed to get her to notice him, and he stirred the emotions inside her that were far more complicated than plain hatred and dislike. 

Draco made an indistinct sound in his sleep and shifted under the duvet. He freed up his left arm and rested it on the pillow above his head. Hermione squinted at a black shape visible on his forearm and gasped in horror. The Dark Mark graced his arm. Draco Malfoy was already a Death Eater like his father. 

Hermione’s first urge was to grab her belongings and run all the way to her dorm. But what would she do after that? She was tethered to this Death Eater boy by cursed Heorte Lustbaere for six months at least. Their lust for each other chained them together, no matter what their personal morals and allegiances were. So opposite were they, it was even impossible for them to appear as a couple in public. 

Nevertheless, it was very obvious that Malfoy was afraid of the whole thing coming out. Whenever she threatened to report it, he instantly transformed into an angel. A lanky blond angel with pale grey eyes and the Dark Mark on his arm. 

Hermione felt for her wand in the pile of her clothes. It wasn’t there, and she couldn’t remember where she put it. She decided to get dressed and then look for her wand. The moment she sat up and fished her underwear out of the pile, Draco opened his eyes and stared at her nude body. 

“You’re beautiful, Hermione,” he whispered and put his left hand on her hip. “Your boobs and your arse, and everything too.” 

“Why do you have to use such vulgar words?” Hermione hugged herself, as if trying to shield her body from his stare. 

“Vulgar? How’d you want me to call them, oh-so-proper Prefect?” His trademark smirk finally made its appearance. He got up and was now standing stark naked right in front of her. 

“There are other words, Malfoy. Breasts, for example.“ Hermione looked away to avoid the view of his male parts. “Why do you have to romp around so… so naked?” 

Draco looked at her curiously, and grinned. “I’m not exactly romping around now, darling. And you are no less naked than me. Which I actually love a lot. What you consider vulgar I consider sexy. And you deserve something more sexy that all those boring proper words.” 

With a scowl, Hermione pulled her book bag closer and reached for more clothes. “I’d better get dressed - I’ve got loads of homework to do.”

Draco flicked his wand and her clothes scattered all over the classroom. With a second flick, her book bag landed on the floor behind him, and he found himself standing face to face with a very disgruntled Granger. 

“Stop that, Malfoy!” 

“What if I don’t stop, Miss Prefect? If you dock points from Slytherin, you’d have to explain the whole thing, right?” He sat down on the mattress and got a perfect view of all of her body. “Your bum is adorable, sweetie.” 

Hermione plunked down on the mattress and pulled the duvet over her. Malfoy, the unbearable git he was, surely knew she’d hate others to find about the fact of her shagging him. 

“Want a deal?” Draco looked in her dark eyes. “You repeat what I say, and you get one of your things back each time. We could begin with your book bag and get a head start on our homework.” 

“Draco, would you ever stop acting silly?” Hermione sighed and started searching for her wand under the covers. “I’m pretty sure it’s very late now, and I haven’t done any homework today.” 

“Lost your wand? Accio Granger‘s wand!“ 

All Hermione could do was to follow her wand with her eyes, as it flew up in the air from behind the mattress and landed in Draco’s outstretched hand. 

“Some language practice then?” He grinned. She shrugged and said nothing. 

“All right.” He drew closer to her and pulled the duvet off her. She did not resist. 

“Aren’t these the most smashing boobs in all of Hogwarts?“ He fondled her breasts lightly. “Say it, Granger.” 

“Ahem… Aren’t these the most smashing boobs in all of Hogwarts?” muttered Hermione. It wasn’t exactly in her habit to say juicy compliments on her own body parts. 

“Good girl. Here!” He Accioed her Charms book and it plopped down beside her. 

“I’d rather have my clothes back first,” she said crossly. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get them in due time, my nude princess,” Draco drawled, his eyes lingering on her nakedness. He stretched his body lazily. “Hermione’s got such a sexy arse. Your turn, sweetie.” 

“Hermione‘s got such a sexy bum. Your turn, sweetie,“ Hermione said in a clear and firm voice. She had got something on her mind, and now she waited for a right moment to get back at him. Was he now aware that she had seen his Dark Mark? 

“I’d like to get my Arithmancy book and parchments now, Draco. If possible.” 

“Sure, my fair witch.” The heavy Arithmancy volume and a bunch of parchments were now at her feet. “It isn’t so hard to talk sexy, right? And I love how your naughty lips move when you say it.” 

“I appreciate the compliments from the proud stud. However, Mr. Malfoy, I’m going to work on my Arithmancy assignment now.” 

“Not so fast, Hermione. One more line to say, and we can devote ourselves to our studies.” He extinguished his wand and received an annoyed growl from her. “The light will be back when you say the last line, my sweet tigress.” 

“Go ahead, my sweet Death Eater,” was her catty response. 

He nearly jumped to his feet. Merlin’s torn pants, how could he forget about it? Frolicking all naked around her, and not even remembering about his bloody Mark? Damned be Lord Voldemort with all of his Death Eaters! 

Silence fell between them in the darkness. As Draco’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he was able to see Hermione’s form lying next to him. He had to do something to prevent her from telling everyone about his Dark Mark. If it became public knowledge, it could mean his expulsion from Hogwarts and consequently his complete failure in the Dark Lord’s eyes. Several plausible-sounding excuses came to his mind, but how good was the chance that the smart witch wouldn’t see through them right away? 

He discerned Hermione getting up in the dark and trying to gather her things scattered around on the floor. The silence was becoming unbearable for him. It would be so much easier if she lashed out at him. Draco broke down and could think of nothing better than telling things as they were. 

“Hermione… Please… if they find out about my Dark Mark, I’m going to be a corpse. And… and my parents will get killed too.” 

His deflated tone startled Hermione. She hesitated a little before speaking up. 

“Why did you decide they’d execute you and your family? The worst you’d get would be a term in Azkaban like your father.“ She studied his outline in the dark. “Of course, I’ll have to devise a way to date you in Azkaban!” 

“No, I mean You-Know-Who. I must redeem my father now.” Draco paused. “If I don’t, then I’m as good as a dead body.” 

“Did You-Know-Who give you a task to carry out for him at Hogwarts?” Her face was now inches from his. 

“No… - not yet. “ He tried to keep his voice steady. 

“We are all safe here under Dumbledore’s protection, Draco. You must come forth, and he’ll give you a shelter,“ she implored him. Her hand stroked his cheek tenderly. 

“I can‘t - my mother and father - they’ll be dead in an instant. We must keep everything a secret,” Draco said quietly. “If they find out I shag you, we both are in a big trouble. You don’t know what he and the Death Eaters can do.” 

“Was the lust potion a part of his plan?” Hermione persisted. “Whom were you supposed to feed it to? I guess not to me.” 

“No, no, the potion idea was my own. I - I was going to share it with Pansy.” 

“So Crabbe and Goyle confused me with Pansy?” Her voice rang with unbelief. 

“It was the worst prank they ever pulled on me!” Draco’s voice sounded desperate now. 

“I didn’t know your goons could pull pranks on you, “ smirked Hermione. 

“No one gives me a damn now that my father is in Azkaban!” Draco said bitterly. “Will you keep it all a secret, at least?” 

Hermione was silent for a minute. “All right, I will. Could you light up your wand now? I’d like to get dressed and go back to my House to do my homework. What’s the time by the way?” 

Draco lit up his wand, checked his watch and gasped. It was 5 am. They looked at each other, not sure how to proceed. There was simply no time to get the homework done and then sneak into bed before everyone was up.  
Hermione, already fully dressed, picked up the Charms book from the mattress. 

“Oi, it’s your book, not mine. Here’s your Charms essay.” She held up a parchment that was tucked in the book. “Oh my, what a piece of crap…” 

Draco paused while buttoning up his shirt. 

“I shall see first what your homework looks like after this weekend!” He grabbed her Arithmancy parchments. “All right, Know-It-All Granger, do you really think thirty-four divided by two equals fifteen?” 

“Where?” She snatched her work from him and groaned, “Merlin, I’ll have to re-calculate everything. I still have the Charms essay to do, and I really don’t know what to put in it because I didn‘t go to the library to get the books, and now I‘ve got only two hours to get it all done!” 

Draco pulled two books from his bag and tossed them to her side. 

“That’s for your essay. If you go over my parchment and fix it, I can do both your Arithmancy assignment and mine.” 

They promptly transfigured the mattress and bedding back into chairs, and dusted off a desk. In less than two hours their homework was up to notch, and they even managed to practice a few nonverbal spells on the chairs piled up in a corner. 

The pale early morning light had already filled the classroom. When Hermione was about to step out the door, Draco took her by her shoulders from behind and turned around to face him. She looked at him questioningly. He kissed her on her lips lightly, and, unexpectedly for herself, she blushed violently. 

 

A few early risers were already out in the corridors. Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room and was relieved to see that no one was there. She peeked into her dorm: everyone was still fast asleep. Breathlessly, Hermione put her bag near her bed and stalked off to the bathrooms. There, in front of a large mirror in the still empty room she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and unfastened her bra. She studied her reflection: Lavender had more of a bosom than her. Hermione flustered again at the memory of Draco‘s caresses. He liked her breasts so much… 

She straightened her clothes and pondered the conversation about You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. In the light of it the talk that Harry overheard on the train made sense. When Draco confessed about the danger he and his family was in, Hermione felt a twinge of pity for him. Still, she could not believe his every word yet. She should coax more out of Malfoy and alert others if necessary. Hermione flipped her hair back and scrutinised herself in the mirror again. Now she was on a mission.


	2. The Next Morning

The third-period Arithmancy was the only class almost devoid of Gryiffindors. Wonderwitch Granger took it, but no one else in Gryffindor had enough brains for the class. Half of the students in it were Ravenclaws, who were always brimming over with intellect. A couple of especially persistent and studious Hufflepuffs made it to the N.E.W.T. level too. But the rest were Slytherins - Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and, of course, Draco Malfoy. 

Draco stretched his legs under the desk and stared at Granger’s bushy hair in the front row. Oblivious to Professor Vector’s convoluted explanations of numerical relativity of time-space, he was undressing Granger in his mind and savouring the memories of their intimate encounter. 

Merlin’s pants, he’d got her laid. The unapproachable, uptight, icy-cold, ivory-tower Granger. Stole her right from under the noses of Potty and Weasel. The shag was so damned good. Her soft lips, her wonderfully responsive body, her lusty voice… The Druidic brew brought out her best and most seductive side. Definitely, Krum was no fool. What a vision she was at the Yule Ball… Believe it or not, she did his Charms homework without a squawk. 

Too bad he couldn’t boast his victory, but keeping the matter a secret was a dire necessity. Especially now that Crabbe and Goyle‘s fathers frequented the Malfoy Manor as the Dark Lord’s emissaries. Draco’s position was already complicated enough. Although his father, who always made him feel small in his presence, was locked up at Azkaban, his obsessively paranoid mum and maniacally fanatic Auntie Bella swooped down on Draco like two vultures on each and every occasion. Granger made a huge mistake of following Potter to the Department of Mysteries, which squarely landed her in Lord Voldemort’s blacklist. 

Pansy was still here. His cow of a fiancee, whose only merits were that she was perfectly pureblood and not too closely related to the Malfoys and the Blacks. What precisely did that engagement contract state about infidelity? 

The bell rang and broke off the train of Draco’s thoughts. He looked at Nott, who sat next to him. Theo was throwing curious glances at him and at Granger too. Did he already get a whiff of a red-hot love affair in the making? 

Zabini sauntered to their desk. Daphne batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously as she passed him on her way to the door. 

“She sent everyone’s head spinning with this wacky new hairdo of hers,” remarked Blaise sarcastically. “Was it in the latest Witch Weekly? “ 

“Show me a girl who doesn’t read that rubbish,“ Theo chuckled. “Seven fail-safe ways to enchant the wizard of your dreams! I bet you won’t find a single girl in here who didn’t try to practice it.” 

Blaise looked at Theo with disdain. “Did you ever see Granger reading it?” 

“She probably hides it in her huge books, Blaise,” was Theo’s comeback. 

“Granger knows better than that,” Draco stepped in. “Bet she knows more about sex than anyone in our year, you both included. Isn’t she a babe?” 

“You mean she did it with Krum?” Blaise surveyed Granger who was talking to the teacher.

“Krum or no Krum,“ Draco shrugged. “Look at her more closely - you’d see she’s no plain mouse.” 

Theo and Blaise stared at him curiously which amused Draco a good deal. Then the two smart alecks turned their heads in unison to appraise Granger, who was now busy stuffing her books in her bag. 

“Pay attention to how she walks,“ whispered Draco in an expert tone. “Boobs, hips, sway, gait - she’s got everything in place. She won’t beg for your favors - she’ll have you beg for hers!” 

Blaise and Theo’s eyes were now fixed upon the sexiest prefect in Hogwarts. 

“You mean you got a chance to snog her?” Blaise was definitely intrigued. “How was it?” 

“Snog?” Draco smirked. “She knows more than that. Snogging is for first-years. If you‘d have known how -” 

“Listen, Draco,” Theo interrupted him. “How did you get past Potter and Weasley to date her?” 

“First, Potty and Weasel can’t tell a girl from an owl.” Draco revelled in the boys’ befuddlement. “Second, I don’t have to move a single finger to date her. She knows the real thing when she sees it. Do you think Krum was stupid? He‘d shagged quite a few before he met her. And I -” 

Slap! Draco gripped his bright red left cheek. Slap! His right cheek turned crimson. A very furious Hermione Granger was now staring right into his eyes. 

“You wretched git, stop talking trash!” she hissed. “Enough, I’m going to tell it -” 

Draco opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, as Granger bolted to the door. Theo and Blaise were equally speechless. Before his fellow Slytherins returned to their senses, Draco grabbed his bag and darted into the corridor after her. 

He caught Granger by her elbow exactly the second she was about to disappear in a girls’ bathroom. 

“Slapping has to stop, Granger!” he snarled into her face. “If you tell anyone, I -” 

“Bragging has to stop too!” she cut him short. 

“I didn’t brag! I only complimented your looks!” He squeezed her elbow harder as she attempted to wrestle out of his grip. 

“You, self-centered, pompous prat! You tell me to keep it secret and then you go boasting what a babe I am!” Tears appeared in her eyes. “I am not a babe, you understand!” 

“What’s so bad about being a sexy kitten, Granger?” he lowered his voice to a husky whisper. 

Suddenly his limbs froze and he nearly toppled onto Hermione. The girl gripped him by his elbows to prevent him from smashing his nose on the stone wall. 

“Harry - Harry! Ouch - Malfoy nearly fell on me!” 

Draco turned his head. Sure enough, Potter was right behind him, his wand about to pierce his neck. The same moment he felt a jolt and was about to crash sideways to the floor if not for Granger digging her fingernails into his stiff upper arms. 

“Get off her, Malfoy!” Potter’s eyes were black with anger. “What do you want from her?” 

“I’d be happy to if she lets me off!“ Draco sneered. “Ouch! Granger, when was the last time you trimmed your nails?” 

Potter grabbed Draco by his collar only to discover that Malfoy’s hand was locked in a dead grip on Hermione’s elbow. 

“Harry, please remove your spell now!” demanded Hermione. 

“What was it about?” Potter was not relenting yet. 

“Oh, nonsense - still the same incident of his wandering the corridors at night last Saturday!” 

“Potter, can you talk some sense into her? I fixed her Arithmancy homework, and what am I getting for it?” drawled Draco for the sheer pleasure of baffling Potty and ruffling Granger’s feathers at the same time. 

“MALFOY!“ she shrieked and cast a spell on him. He tried to retort with a smart comeback, but all he could do was to open his mouth soundlessly. In less than a second Granger was free of his grip. Draco fell all the way to the floor. Potter attempted to ask Hermione something but ended up facing the closed bathroom door instead. 

“Serves you right, Malfoy!” Potter stared at him. “What did you do to her homework?” 

How pointless, Potty, since Granger muted me down and good. Speaks tons of your intellect. Anyway, I loved your moronic expression when she shut the door right in your face! 

Potty eyed him like a complete idiot for a minute or so. Seeing that Granger wasn’t coming out, and apparently regarding him, motionless and soundless, to be of little danger to her, Potter turned away from Draco and scurried down the corridor. Now Draco had to wait for a fellow Slytherin to pass by him and remove the hexes. A gaggle of third year Hufflepuff girls poured into the corridor from the stairs with an apparent intent to visit the toilet, but the sight of his form under the door stopped them dead in their tracks. They giggled and rushed past him to the stairs to the second floor. 

Draco heard the door opening behind him. He turned his head and saw Granger in the gap. She squeezed past his body and waved her wand at him. The spells lifted, but before he had time to say anything she had scuttled off to the DADA classroom. 

He scrambled to his feet and walked to the DADA class, determined to have a word with Granger immediately after the class, Potter or no Potter in the vicinity. 

 

“I am disappointed at the quality of your homework.” Snape was in his perfectly normal mood, which meant he despised each and every student in the class. “However, two essays truly stood out. I have never seen anything as abominable as these two pieces of gibberish.” 

Draco straightened up in his chair. He had a crystal clear idea whose homework Snape deemed the worst. Unless he was extremely lucky and Potter did worse than him. 

Snape picked two parchments from the stack on his desk. His eyes swept the classroom. Draco took a note of how tense Granger looked. Next to her, Potter was staring at the blackboard blankly, apparently thinking that Snape meant him. 

“First time in the past ten years, a student handed me an essay that was only one-third done. Miss Granger, what compelled you to treat your homework for this class in such a way?” 

“I - I don’t know, Professor Snape.” Hermione was very pale now, and Draco felt a little pang of pity for her. “I believe I had a terrible headache that weekend, Sir.” 

“Detention, Miss Granger. At seven, Friday night, in my office.” 

Weasley and Potter both gazed at their know-it-all friend. Then Harry shot Draco a dirty look, which made him smile to himself. Did Potty suspect him of tampering with her homework? 

“Now, Mr. Malfoy, I am not pleased with your level of attention in the class. Which, of course, shows clearly in your latest essay.” 

Draco lowered his head to appease the teacher with a display of remorse. “Sorry, Professor Snape,” he muttered. 

“Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Report to my office at seven this Friday night, and I will give you and Miss Granger the assignments.” 

Draco felt like he had been hit by a Bludger on his head. He glanced at the bushy-haired head and met Granger’s eyes for a second. She was as much baffled as him. Potter and Weasley both threw looks of pure venom at him, which made him wonder if Granger’s bodyguards intended to escort her to the detention and protect her from him. 

Draco could not afford to dwell on the two morons for too long: he had to devise a way to let Granger know that he wanted a word with her. Sending a note by air was out of question, since it was guaranteed to provoke Potty and Weasel. Besides, he had already let himself down with Snape, and he needed no more incriminating acts in his class. 

“Now, I shall see how well you have mastered the nonverbal basic defense spells. I will call students in pairs and each pair will demonstrate their skill in front of the class.” Snape firmly seated himself at his desk. “Mr. Goldstein and Miss Parvati Patil, please.” 

Anthony Goldstein strode to the front, and Parvati, with an affronted look, joined him there. She managed to hex him with a neat hair-trimming spell, which Goldstein failed to deflect. His hair more than an inch shorter on the left side of his head, he traipsed back to his seat under Snape’s gloomy stare. 

“Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley, please.” 

Weasel knocked Parkinson down on the floor on his third attempt after Pansy hit him with a swelling spell twice on his nose. Snape sneered at him as usual, and sent them both back to their seats.   
“Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, please.” 

That was it! Draco crumpled his note into a ball and left it on his desk. He paraded to the front and turned to face Hermione. She looked calm, and he saw resolve in her eyes. Merlin, wasn’t she a heck of a witch? 

“You go first, Granger,” he bowed his head slightly. A quick smile crossed her sexy lips. 

His small gesture had a big impact on her two goons, who were now glaring at them with their eyes wide as saucers. Weasel even stopped rubbing his now pear-sized nose. 

Protego! Draco thought just in time to block her Stunning Spell. 

“Your turn, Malfoy,” Hermione said clearly and the same moment the ball of crumpled parchment hit her on her face. It stuck to her cheek despite her embarrassed efforts to peel it off. The Slytherins in the class sniggered. 

“Concentration, Miss Granger!” Snape hissed at her. Malfoy cast one more nonverbal spell, and the ball rolled down her robes and disappeared in her pocket. She tried to pull it out, but it did not budge. 

“Keep the souvenir, Granger, “ Draco smirked. 

“Ten points to Slytherin. You must practice your spells better, Miss Granger.” Snape was his usual nasty self. 

Flustered, Hermione walked past Draco to her seat. 

“Read the note when you sit down,” Draco whispered to the mane of brown hair as it swept by his side. The deed was done. Draco strolled back to his desk, very pleased with himself. 

 

Hermione fingered the crumpled parchment ball in her pocket: it was not glued to the inside of her robe anymore. Nevertheless, she did not risk unwrapping it until the class was over and she was in the corridor safely out of her friends’ sight. 

Granger, 

We need to talk. Library, the same place, 4:30 pm. No slapping.   
Love you,   
DM 

P.S. You’re hot!   
Brief, down to business and perfectly infuriating, Hermione thought. A typical Malfoy, the curse of the whole Hogwarts. She must tell him to stop adding his heinous compliments in the end. The clever Slytherin put them in to make sure she’d never let Harry and Ron see his missives. 

Hermione’s first impulse when she read Malfoy’s note was to ignore it. But skipping the meeting would not help her problems, and her relations with Malfoy hardly needed to get more strained. The best Hermione could do was to talk him into putting off the next intercourse at least till after the detention on Friday. She simply was in no shape for it at the moment. She remembered him holding her by her elbow, and had to admit that she hardly detested their small body contact. In fact, she felt a mild desire to draw closer to him. Thankfully, it was far from overwhelming, and her mind was not barraged by erotic fantasies yet. Hermione took a deep breath and turned into the corridor leading to the library. 

While walking through the hallways, Hermione kept pondering her situation. To her disappointment, Dumbledore was not present at the meals in the Great Hall, and neither was he in his office. Hermione briefly considered going to McGonagall but the teacher’s austere demeanour during the Sex Education seminar did not exactly invite confessions. Dumbledore would be far less likely to question Hermione about her personal life. She resolved to wait until the Headmaster was back in the castle to tell him about Malfoy‘s Dark Mark in private. 

Malfoy was already at their favourite table behind the bookshelves in the farthest corner. He was so immersed in his books, he did not even raise his head when Hermione plunked her bookbag on the table and took the seat across from him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy.” The answer was silence. 

“Malfoy, I guess, I’d better go and do the homework together with my friends in the Gryffindor Common Room!” Irked, Hermione rose from her bench. 

“Just a second, this book is terribly interesting. Getting passionate, are we?” Draco lifted his arrogant grey eyes at her and grinned. “I’m re-writing the essay Snape gave us detention for.” 

“What do you want to talk about?” Hermione sat down. 

“Well, just thought it’d be nice to do some homework together again,” Draco drawled, admiring her expression of complete and utter indignation. “By the way, there’s plenty of a room for us to cuddle here on the bench.” 

“Oh, Malfoy, how I hate your clowning,“ groaned Hermione. “We’re stuck in this impossible situation, and all you do is make fun of it and of me too!” 

“Granger, why do you have to be so negative after such a gorgeous night?” Draco smirked at her, and turned a page in his book. “What we need to do is to figure out how to do it again tonight.” 

“To do what?” Hermione had a hard time taking his brazen words in. 

“Enjoy the effects of the potion, what else?” Malfoy was now blatantly appraising her chest across the table. “Did you put on a different bra today?” 

Hermione had to restrain herself from smacking him with her bookbag on his abominable blond head. 

“First, I am not that horny yet to hop into bed with you today,” Hermione spoke slowly, with barely contained fury in her voice. “Second, if we don’t want to be caught, we must do it as seldom as possible. I suggest that next time we do it after the detention on Friday.” 

“I see. One more detention is in order for us both. Or maybe even two.” Draco stretched his arms behind his head. 

“What makes you think so?” 

“It’s that simple. Neither of us would last four days and keep his mind clear and sharp. The next DADA homework is due on Friday, and this time Snape gave us a horrendous essay topic. So he’ll happily grant us detention on Monday. Throw in more botched homework for other classes. I wonder if McGonagall would give us a joint detention too.” 

Malfoy had a point, Hermione had to admit to herself. The thought of the imminent act with Malfoy made her feel miserable. She studied the scratches and dents in the tabletop for a few minutes. 

“Draco… Draco, I just can’t do it tonight.” Her voice was barely audible. “Or even tomorrow…” 

“Why?” His smirk disappeared. 

“I - I don’t know what to do about it. I mean, I probably ought to go to Madam Pomfrey, but then I’ll have to tell her what happened.” 

Draco swiftly moved onto the bench next to Hermione. Something wasn’t right, he thought. He could see the despair in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to happen was her going to the hospital wing and laying it all in the open to Madam Pomfrey. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Hermione.” He contemplated giving her a bear hug, but the sound of Madam Pince’s feet shuffling behind shelves made him discard the idea on the spot. 

“I - I'm…” Hermione hid her eyes from him. “I'm - I'm sore... After we did it last night, it hurt me all day today.” 

Draco‘s heart sunk. What if they had done some bad damage? He had to think up something to prevent her from confessing it all to Pomfrey. 

“Ah…It hurts me too,“ he lied. “ What if we look it up in medicine books? I‘m sure there should be a fix for it. I don‘t really want to go to St. Mungo‘s once they find out about the potion thing.” 

“It hurts you too?” Her face now bore an expression of a grave concern. “We definitely must find it out. And we absolutely must refrain from sex till we fix it! But they have no books on sex here - I‘d have to buy one by owl order service.” 

“Oh, yes. I guess, I‘d need to order a book too.” Draco realized he landed himself in a trap square and good. The only thing he could hope for was that the owl order service was speedy enough. “I think I saw the catalogues by the librarian’s desk.” 

 

“Professor McGonagall, I must report that the students are getting completely out of hand!” Filch’s voice was shaking with righteous disgust as he thrust a sizable volume upon McGonagall’s desk. “In the old times a student would be expelled from Hogwarts for bringing anything like this here!” 

McGonagall surveyed the book cover in front of her. Its title, What Every Wizard and Witch Need to Know about Safe and Healthy Sex, shone in bright gold on a demure dark blue background. Under it a picture depicted a very cutesy-looking couple, the collars of their robes buttoned up to their chins. 

“Mr. Filch, am I correct this book was supposed to be delivered to Miss Granger in my House?” 

“Yes, and I intercepted it in the owl post today. The impudent girl needs to be taught a lesson!” 

McGonagall flipped through the book pages. 

“I don’t see anything offensive in this. This is a purely educational book on an important aspect of the relationships between sexes. Miss Granger is old enough for it. I trust her to be discreet about subjects like this.” 

“But - but this is absolutely licentious!” Filch pointed to a picture depicting reproductive organs. 

“I am sorry, but you are so behind the times.” McGonagall closed the book shut and directed it with her wand towards a bookshelf in the back of her office. “I’ll handle it, Mr. Filch. What’s that book in your hands?” 

“This was ordered by Mr. Malfoy in Slytherin. I had never seen anything so obscene!” Filch was beside himself at McGonagall’s lack of sympathy. 

McGonagall took the other book proffered by the caretaker. The Magical Joys of Kama Sutra. An oriental-looking couple was writhing under a brightly colored blanket in the picture on its vivacious red cover. 

“I’ll pass it on to Professor Snape. Thank you very much for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Filch.” The book followed the first one to the same shelf. With her usual curt nod in the caretaker’s direction McGonagall made clear that the conversation was over.


End file.
